


Moondance

by A_Diamond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Nature Magic, Outdoor Sex, Religious Order, Secret Relationship, Werewolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: In the crisp autumn air, sheltered in a sacred glade, he bared himself to the moon and to the green glow of Dean’s hungry gaze. He’d come to offer himself to the full moon, and instead the full moon had offered him this. After all, who better to share his devotion to the full moon than a werewolf?





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lies_Unfurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Unfurl/gifts).



> Written for the 2017 [Spring Fling](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com) for the prompt: marvelous night for a moondance

“You’re either touched or blessed,” Castiel’s brother Gabriel said as Castiel wrapped the strap of leather and moonstone around his wrist for a sixth and seventh time. “There’s devotion and then there’s suicidal obsession.”

“This according to an adept of the morning sun who never rises before noon.”

Completing the final loop, Castiel hooked the clasp and smoothed his sleeve back down. The silver cuff went over that, then he started to hang dangling gems pins in a crescent across the chest of his robe. Gabriel watched with a bemused smirk, batting Castiel’s hands away when he slipped and pricked himself with the waxing crescent. Gabriel took over the pinning and fastened the last two leading up to Castiel’s left shoulder. He patted them fondly and grinned up at Castiel.

“Yeah, see, that’s the understanding we came to when I pledged to that aspect. I offer my supplication to the morning sun by basking in its glow as it washes over me with the dawn. It’s deep and meaningful and very relaxing. I’m satisfied, the sun is satisfied, and the Order of Adepts is satisfied. And I don’t get eaten by werewolves.”

Castiel hid his too-revealing smile by bending down to pick up his boots. “I’m an adept of the full moon. Of course I’m going to go out during the full moon, and I’m not going to get eaten by werewolves.”

“That’s what everyone says.” Gabriel sighed. “Right up until they get eaten by werewolves.”

“Goodnight, Gabriel.”

“Yeah, all right. Don’t get eaten, you lunatic. Get it? Lunatic? Because you’re—”

Castiel let the door slam closed on Gabriel’s delighted yelling.

The sun burned low and orange-gold in the evening sky as he left the adepts compound. It was a beautiful sunset, spilling its radiance over buildings and trees in equal measure, glinting off windows and shining through fiery fall leaves. But Castiel reserved his interest for the other side of the horizon; the east, not the west, where the moon would soon rise.

He’d only made it a few blocks when a car rumbled up beside him, churning the leaves in the gutter under its wheels. Castiel kept walking and the car paced him, rolled slowly down the street as its window slid open.

“Dangerous night to be out alone,” the driver called to him. “Full moon, you know. I hear it brings out all the lunatics.”

Stopping at last to glare through the window, Castiel said, “You should know that Gabriel made the exact same joke.”

Dean grinned a flash of fang at him. “And you always say he has a terrible sense of humor.” Smile softening, he added, “Hey, sweetheart. Need a ride?”

“I’m not sure,” he said even as he opened the door and gathered up the skirt of his robe, “it being the full moon, you know. My brother warned me about werewolves, doesn’t want me to get eaten.”

As soon as his door was closed, Dean gunned the engine. “Oh, if he only knew.”

~~~~~

In the crisp autumn air, sheltered in a sacred glade, he bared himself to the moon and to the green glow of Dean’s hungry gaze. The boots came off first, leaving his toes bare in the dirt and fallen foliage, then the pins in a crescent around them. The silver cuff, his neatly folded robe. The leather and moonstone he kept on his wrist, glittering in the light of the full moon that turned his skin silvery with its touch.

The first time Castiel had come to offer supplication, he’d been alone. He’d disrobed in the moonlight, stood and waited for inspiration. Supplication to an element of nature took a different form for each adept, a particular understanding between an adept and their chosen aspect that could only come at the time of the pledge.

As he waited in the still night of his first full moon as an adept, he’d begun to worry. Nothing happened. The moonlight was bright but impersonal and nothing came to him from it. Just as he was starting to despair that the full moon was rejecting him—rare, but not unheard of—a beautiful man with glowing green eyes and visible fangs had broken the silence of the glade.

Werewolves were considered feral, dangerous, insatiable in their need to hunt on the full moon. But Castiel hadn’t felt any fear. What he’d felt had been a frisson of excitement and a sense of everything coming together perfectly. He’d come to offer himself to the full moon, and instead the full moon had offered him this. After all, who better to share his devotion to the full moon than a werewolf?

They’d coupled quickly that night, falling into each other with an eagerness and tenderness that could only be explained by their shared connection. But it was after, lying in each other’s arms and talking until the sun rose, that they’d fallen in love. They’d joined under the moonlight every full moon since.

This night, as in the past, Castiel spread his arms and closed his eyes. He broke out in a grin as he welcomed the moonlight over his body, spinning slowly so it could flow over every part of him, until he stumbled over a root. Strong arms circled around him before he could fall and the chest suddenly pressed against his rumbled with laughter.

“Easy there, adept. Don’t hurt yourself before we even get started.”

Dean had stripped down during Castiel’s moon-induced euphoria, and his skin was hot against Castiel’s even in the chill of the night. Dean always blazed like a furnace on the full moon. Castiel smiled up at him, then wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and used it as leverage to meet halfway and kiss him. Despite the slight prick of Dean’s fangs, the kiss was a sweet one; not chaste, but neither lascivious. It was a simple expression of their love, offered up for the approval of the moon.

Then Dean nuzzled the sensitive spot just under Castiel’s ear and whispered, “Dance with me, my love?” and his hardening cock rubbed against Castiel’s hip. After that, the manifestation of their devotion to the full moon and to each other melted into the intimately physical.

Moonlight shone around them, soft and beautiful, as Dean set him down to the forest floor. He licked and sucked and nibbled from Castiel’s jaw to his collarbone, growling in satisfaction every time a drag of tooth made Castiel tremble and moan. As Dean worked his way down Castiel’s body, leaving no inch of skin untouched, Castiel could do nothing but revel in the openness of his heart.

Then in the openness of his body, when Dean licked until he could finger, fingered until he could fuck. Wind whispered through the trees as Dean moved inside him, his hands warm and tender on Castiel’s flesh, his body a blanket from the cold. Dean was breathtaking, the full moon a halo behind his dusty hair.

His seed warmed Castiel from within when it spilled into him, and soon after he found his own release as Dean proved just how enjoyable it was to be eaten by a werewolf. He offered the feeling as an homage to the moon and it beamed its pleasure down at them.

~~~~~

They spent the rest of the night together in the glade, alternately sleeping and romancing until the moon set and dawn brightened the horizon. Dean’s eyes lost their supernatural glow, but they never stopped watching Castiel with sleepy affection. The two dressed to the accompaniment of birdsong, sweet trilling to welcome the morning.

Dean kissed Castiel again; no fangs now, but it still sent a shiver up his spine.

“Wish I could see you safely home,” Dean lamented softly.

Castiel leaned into him. “You need to rest.”

“I need to see you before the next full moon.”

“I’ll try,” Castiel promised. “You know I want to. But the Order—”

“I know.”

He hated to leave, especially with Dean still recovering from the toll full moons took on his body and mind, but he was expected back for breakfast. The night of his supplication was the only time he was free to leave the compound. At least in the sacred forest he’d be safe from hunters on the prowl for weakened werewolves.

They shared a final, lingering kiss, neither of them eager to part.

“I love you,” Castiel breathed into Dean’s chest.

“I love you too. Go on, just promise me another moondance.”

“Always.”

Castiel was past the edge of the clearing, out of sight but not earshot, when Dean called sheet him, “Be careful, my lunatic!”

**Author's Note:**

> [I exist on tumblr!](http://alxdiamond.tumblr.com/) Come say hi if you'd like.


End file.
